Fatal Faults
by jena-tomas
Summary: Inuyasha betrays and kills Kagome after a fight in which she claims the Tetsuiga, afterwards she meets some she never thought she would see. Rated T, May change later. Do not flame.
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Faults -

Kagome just left from her time, her Grandfather had just died so she had stayed home for another two weeks to help her Mother. Inuyasha had tried to come get her only last week, but Kagome had sent him home with his tail between his legs.

(Flash Back)

"KAGOME!" Screamed Inuyasha. "Your coming back with me, NOW!" He grabbed Kagomes arm in a brusing grip. "No Inuyasha, my Grandfather just died, I have to stay and help my Mother!" Kagome yelled at him. "I don't care, you're just a shard-detector, nothing more, nothing less; it doesn't matter what happens to you or yours, now shut up and come on you worthless copy!" He screeched in her face.  
"INUYASHA SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She screamed at him. "I hate you, let go of me you Useless half breed! The only reason you can wield the sword of your birth right is because I spelled it to work, the truth is that I felt sorry for you, now I will be taking my payment!" With that she ripped off his sash and took the tetsuiga. "This is mine now Inuyasha!  
Take my sword and you'll be going to Hell aLOT sooner, understand?!" She screeched, getting up in his face with each word. "We're not done here..." He whispered as he ran off to the Shrine.

(Flash Back Over)

(Sigh) 'He really can't be that insensitive as to not understand how much his words hurt me, could he?' She thought, then paused for a second. 'This is Inuyasha; yes, yes he could.' She thought blandly. Right as her foot touched the ground,  
she heard a twig snap. Turning around to see what it was, a hand punched through her chest. As she turned her head to see who her killer was, she was greeted with the sight of fluffy silver hair and...Dog ears... To say she was happy, would be like saying that Sesshomaru is a naturally happy person (or demon) who goes around doing backflips and skipping; a REAL freaking understatement. She glared at him with anger and defiance in her eyes. Suddenly, she started giggling. Not ' I'm so happy, lets go skip towards the sunset. ' Happy giggling. No hers was more the ' I'm going to rip out your still beating heart and pimp slap Sesshomaru with it! ' Bat crap insane type of laugh, the kind of laugh that scares the crap out of even the most powerful Taiyoukai #Cough# Sesshomaru #Cough# Kouga #Cough#. Needless to say, Inuyasha was freaking the crap out. " You'll pay...For...This, I'll..Be...Ba..Back!" When she finished her statement, her body went limp on Inuyasha's stiffened arm. As the body of the Miko slowly slid to the ground, Inuyasha pulled his hand free. "Feh, worthless Wench,  
should have known who her betters we're, might have lived longer." He sneered as he walked away, leaving her body to rot.

-  
And that's the end of this chapter, remember, don't be flaming me or I'll send thousands of Tobi's on suger highs at you!  
Mwahahahahah#Cough#ha! Anyways Ja ne~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Fatal Faults _

(Kami's Court Room)

" Ugh... Where am I?" Kagome asked to seemingly nothing. Looking around for a moment, she saw a man.  
" I hope he is okay... Imma go check on him." As she got closer, she could see his face more and was surprized to find that he looked a lot like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. " Ah crap...Well I actually like Sesshomaru...Some what,  
so he can't be to bad." She said as she started shaking him. "Unh... What hit me?" He ground out as he sat up.  
Looking around he saw Kagome sitting next to him. 'She doesn't look like a threat, but you can never be to sure.'  
As he turned more towards her, he took a closer look at her person. "Excuse me Miko, Who are you?" He questioned.  
She looked down, Collecting her thoughts. "Well Sir, I was a traveling companion to one of your sons; Inuyasha."  
He looked shocked for a moment. "How long have I been dead, young Miko?" She thought for a moment. "For me,  
about eight-hundred years, for your Sons, about two, or three." He sat quietly registering this. "What happened on your travels with my son?" She was quiet, her body stiffened in anger. "To tell you, I'll have to start from the beginning; also, my name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She said quietly.

(Time-Skip)

"So your telling me that, my SON, picked a dead and gone clay pot over you; do I have it right so far?" Sugimi asked in disbelief. "Yep got it in a nutshell." She sighed. "Damn, is Inuyasha that stupid?" He questioned. "Pardon my saying so,  
but Inuyasha could have Reality smack him in the face, and say 'Oi, Dumbass! I'm Reality!" She said sarcasticly. Sugimi could only stare in bewildered fasination at the beautiful young Miko infront of him. He couldn't believe that both of his Sons were so oblivious to her beauty, she looked so much like a Siren, that he was almost sure that if he looked into her eyes lond enough that he'd be putty in her hands. Already, he could feel himself become more and more inveloped in her pressence. He knew he wouldn't be able to let her go. "MORTALS, WELCOME TO MY COURT!" Bellowed a voice from above them. Almost immediately, Sugimi was standing protectively infront of Kagome, his inner Beast growling and demanding that he protect their mate.

Ahahaha! Sorry about the cliffhanger! #Uses inuyasha as a sheild# Sorry, sorry! Ahaha... Anyways, next chapter features well things you'll have to wait and see. Ja Ne~ 


End file.
